


La Vie Boheme

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bohemian!AU, M/M, Struggling-Author!Cas, Struggling-Musician!Dean, set in Bohemian NY in the 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they fight, it’s because the power’s been cut off. </p><p>Dean rushes straight for the power box, trying to get it restarted, but it’s not the box that caused the blackout. It’s been switched at the mains, meaning that dickhead turned it off himself. No accident; no shortage - just a bastard taking revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie Boheme

**Author's Note:**

> A Bohemian!AU set in NY in the 1990s with Cas a struggling author and Dean a struggling musician...

The first time they fight, it’s because the power’s been cut off. 

Dean rushes straight for the power box, trying to get it restarted, but it’s not the box that caused the blackout. It’s been switched at the mains, meaning that  _dickhead_ turned it off himself. No accident; no shortage - just a bastard taking revenge.

'Did you pay the rent?' Dean snaps as he turns to look over at Cas in the dark. Light shines in from the windows from the street. The moon helps, the street lamps do too, but it's nothing like the light they just had a minute ago. 

It’s hard to see Castiel exactly, there’s a blurry outline of him, sitting hunched over paper and then when Dean speak, he finally raises his head, glasses falling down his nose, one pen behind his ear and another tucked into his mouth. 

'Of course I did! I know what the son of a bitch is like when we don't pay him.' Castiel mutters before he rolls his eyes, pushing away the paper of his newest project. He's got no chance of getting the chapter finished tonight now. Not with no light to actually see what the hell he's writing. 'And now I can't get this finished. Great!' 

'Fucking seriously?' Dean retorts as he slams the door for the power box shut. He turns around to glare at Cas, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, and he can see him now. The sight normally sets his heart pumping, distracts him from playing the song he's trying to write, because there's nothing hotter than seeing Cas, frowning at the paper as he tries to figure out the next sentence for his new amazing novel. But now, it's making Dean's jaw clench, muscle twitching with the strain of it. 'That's all that's concerning you right now, your fucking story?' 

Cas’ startling blue eyes narrow but he doesn’t reply straight away. He slowly slides his glasses off his face, setting them down on the table before he fixes his steely eyes on Dean. ‘I finally got someone to  _look_ at my work, to even  _consider_ publishing me, and the meeting is a week from now! I am nowhere near finished! What else am I supposed to concern myself with?’ 

If Dean were in a better state of mind, he would’ve understood that. He’s been that worried before; stayed up night before his gigs, strumming the song over and over again until he can’t feel his fingers, singing it until his voice is raw, and all because he’s afraid that when he’ll go onstage, he’ll forget every chord, every word. 

But Dean’s not in a good state of mind, too fucking tired to be in a better state of mind. He’s tired of being so cold he can’t feel his feet and has to wear twenty layers just to stop the shaking; he’s tired of being so hungry that his stomach has stopped rumbling in expectance of food; he’s tired of his power being cut off by their dickhead landlord, just because they’re a little bit late on their rent. He’s just tired of it all, and this… this is the last fucking straw. 

'Oh I don't know, maybe about how we haven't eaten a real meal in  _weeks_  and have been living off ramen?Or how the only decent heat we get is from each other when we’re lying in bed? Or that we’re probably five seconds away from being evicted and living on the streets? How do they fit into the life of the perfect angel Castiel? Or is it just the stupid ex-junkie that’s allowed to worry about the trivial things like that?’ 

Cas scoffs, unable to stop himself. He stands, pushing the seat away from him and letting it topple to the ground. ‘For someone with so many fucking problems in that head of yours, you certainly do enjoy everything being about yourself, Dean Winchester.’ 

'What's that supposed to mean?' 

Cas shakes his head. ‘Don’t you think I fucking worry? Don’t you think that every time I hear that phone ring, I panic because I know it’s him demanding money - money we don’t have - and I worry that it’s going to be the last time he asks, and tells us to leave? Does it never occur to you that the  _reason_ I write is the same reason you play? Because it’s an escape for me; I can write a story where the good people aways win against their demons, because I know full well that we might not? Don’t you dare look down at your nose at me and say I  _don’t worry as much as you_!’ 

He shakes his head again, another scoff, mixed with laughter this time, because really? This is what their first fight is over? The fucking power going out? He turns on his heel, picking up his trench-coat and slipping it on. He buries his hands deep into their pockets and is at the door when Dean’s voice stops him. 

'Where they hell are you going?' 

'Out.' Cas retorts, raising an eyebrow at him. 'I need some air.' 

Dean understands that could be true, but it’s too much of a coincidence for it to be. Their first fight and Cas needs air all of a sudden? Yeah, he doesn’t think so.

'No you don't.' He retorts as he turns and starts rifling through one of their drawers. He doesn't hear Cas' footsteps, meaning he hasn't ignored Dean's words and decided to leave anyway. That's something; that's good. 'Sit down and finish your novel, Cas. I'll light some candles.' 

He pulls out a handful of tea candles that Sam gave him when it was just him staying by himself, and losing power was a fairly regular occurrence then. He doesn’t understand why this is such a touchy thing for him, because they actually haven’t been as bad as Dean was when he was by himself. 

Then again, maybe that’s why it’s a touchy thing for him. He knows how bad he got then, and he doesn’t want to see Cas like that or want Cas to see him like that. Cas deserves better and he’s afraid that letting Cas see that side to him would make him leave, and he can’t have that. He just can’t. 

'Seriously? That's how you're fixing this? Lighting candles and telling me to get on with my work? You just accused me of not giving a damn, you asshole.' Cas retorts, but instead he steps away from the door, taking his coat off and throwing it back onto the table beside his work. 

'Yeah well, we all know I'm an asshole.' Dean quips as he sets the alight candles down around Cas, who's finally sat down and looking over his work, now that he can finally the written words again. Dean braces his hands on the table and turns his head, a grin on his lips and without even thinking about it, he leans forward and presses a brief, yet hard kiss against Cas' lips. 'Now do whatever the hell you were doing and I'll go and order us some takeout.' 

He turns away from Cas and walks over to the phone. 

'Uh, Dean -'

'I'm not hearing it Cas, out of the two of us you're the only one with a chance in getting us some money, so get working.' He retorts before he lifts the phone. And is greeted with silence. 'Power's out.' 

'Yeah.' Cas replies and Dean can hear the chuckle in his voice, can hear the grin even though he can't see it. When he turns around, Cas has his face schooled in a neutral expression that Dean doesn't buy one bit, but he doesn't care. 

'Doesn't matter, I'll nip out and get us something. Might be gone for a bit, will either need to beg or busk for the money, but yeah, I'll get us something.' He states as he shrugs on his leather jacket, and he grabs the car keys from the counter. He hardly gets to drive her; between price for gas and the busyness of NY, he doesn't get a chance, but there is no way in hell he's giving up his baby. 'See you in a few, babe.' 

He gives Cas another peck before he heads for the door, and he’s almost gone when Cas finally calls him back ,and after briefly biting his lower lip, he says, ‘We’re gonna make it Dean; both of us.’ 

Dean smiles despite himself, despite the voice telling him that they probably won’t, that Cas might but even then that’ll be a fucking miracle and Dean… Dean has no chance of making it at all. Instead, he swallows down those voices and replies instead, ‘I know, babe, I know.’ 

Cas nods his head before turning back to his work, and Dean turns and leaves him alone, closing the door behind him as he makes his way out to the streets and towards his Impala, going to get the food from Cas’ favourite Chinese takeout. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i'm thinking of doing a longfic of this... what do you guys think??


End file.
